


enough

by planetundersiege



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Arcadia - Freeform, Arguing, I hate Seamus’ dad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kreamus - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Racism, Racist Language, Seamus stands up for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Seamus snaps when his dad goes on another racist rant about Krel.





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> I want Seamus to be happy ok. His father is clearly a bad one.

Seamus grunted as he put the last of his math books into his bag, not looking forward to all the studying he had to do. No matter how hard he tried, he felt like he didn’t learn enough. He could only think Krel for giving up his spot as the best person in math class to give him the ability to go to space camp. He remembered how Krel had said that he had heard space was nice, which was ironic now when he had revealed himself as an alien to him. As he was about to walk out of the school, he saw Krel.

 

“Hey Seamus, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m gonna go home and study, or else I don’t keep up with everything. You know how my dad is.”

 

Krel nodded.

 

“Yeah. But, do you want to come over to my house? I can help you if you want. And I could see if I’m getting the hang of human courtship rituals.”

 

He laughed.

 

“That’d be nice, if I’m not in the way.”

 

“Trust me, you’re not. I can get the blanks to make dinner for you too.”

 

“Yes, that’s nice. I just gotta tell my dad. He’s here to pick me up and I’m just afraid he’ll be mad. He knows I have a boyfriend and he’s ok with that, but he doesn’t know it’s  _ you. _ He still hates you, even more than he hates that trolls now belong in our society. But him hating trolls is a whole another, embarrassing issue.”

 

“Kleb. Well, that could be a problem, but I’m here the entire time.”

 

Seamus nodded.

 

“Okay, thanks. Follow me, my dad always parks over there.”

 

The two teens made their way towards the parking lot, Seamus a few steps forward, and Krel saw how Seamus got nervous and began to sweat. A typical (yet still disgusting) thing Krel has learned was normal with the biological humans.

 

“Is your core beating faster? Like how it does when humans are stressed?”

 

“Not core, _ heart _ , but yes. I’m stressed.”

 

As Seamus saw his father’s car, he told Krel to stand back, and then he walked up to his father, who pulled down the window.

 

“Hey Seamus, why are you just standing there? Get in the car. We have to get home before the talking stones start to wander the streets.”

 

“Well, actually, I’m going to go to Krel’s today.”

 

“Wait, the  _ foreigner _ ? Why do you want to hang out with one of  _ them _ ? They’re not like us in any way. I swear, I bet that kid isn’t even here legally, after all, he’s a lat...”

 

Okay, time to snap. He couldn’t do this anymore. Not a day more.

 

“Dad, stop there. Just, stop. I don’t care where he’s from, and I don’t know how much you know, but there’s a reason his family left Cantaloupia. I hate it when you spew racist things like this, you’re just a jerk.”

 

“What? I’m not a jerk. You know I’m right. Like when that kid cheated his way to the top of math class, his mind isn’t good at that stuff.”

 

“Do you seriously think the US is the only country that knows math? The only country with a hood standard of living? Math is EVERYWHERE! And not every country is poor like you think, I HATE how you stereotype Krel. He IS better at math than me, he has studied advanced math since before he could walk. Just because he isn’t from here doesn’t mean he is dumb. And it’s people like you who makes everything about stereotypes. Have you even been friends with someone from another country that ISN’T white? You are a narrow minded jerk!”

 

“Narrow minded? I’m saying the truth! Just listen to him talk, he doesn’t even know proper English!”

 

“YES HE DOES! HE JUST HAVE AN ACCENT! Has it ever occurred to you that people with an accent are SMARTER than you? That means they know atleast one other language fully. You only know one, Krel knows two. So stop with your excuses, you’re disgusting.”

 

“Seamus, what has gotten into you! This isn’t li…”

 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Unlike you, I actually changed and became a better person after I realized you had filled me with all that racist talk all throughout my life. All you have don’t want to fill me with hate, and threaten me if I didn’t do as you liked. I’m not doing that anymore. And if you don’t like that, I’ll be at my  _ boyfriend  _ Krel’s house, and until you grow the fuck up, that’s where I’ll stay. With someone that klebbing cares about me.”

 

Then he turned around, took Krel’s hand and walked away. If his father had said anything more, his brain was phasing it out. He had completely snapped, and his heart beat faster than ever, and the adrenaline running in his system blocked any possible outcomes. It wasn’t until he was at Krel’s house and the akiridion changed into his real appearance that it dawned on Seamus about what he just had done.

 

“I screamed at my dad. I  _ screamed _ at my dad. I SCREAMED AT MY DAD!”

 

Sweat poured down his forehead and Krel stood by his side, his two left arms patting his back while one of his right hands help Seamus’ one.

 

“Seamus, it’s okay. Listen, what you did was really brave, I never thought you would do that. Your father deserved it. And listen, if needed, you can stay here. Mother can make you a room here, and we can talk to Principal Uhl as well.”

 

Before Seamus could answer, the mothership did.

 

“The king-in-waiting is correct, I would gladly arrange another room if necessary, it could be done in half a horvath.”

 

He smiled.

 

“Thank you Krel, that is really what I needed to hear. I don’t want to be around someone that practically bullies their own son. You’re one of the first people that actually cares about me as  _ me _ .”

 

“Seamus, you know I care about you, even if your complex human ways of handling things still is a bit strange. Also, one thing. Kleb is not meant to be bent into klebbing like I saw you did with your father. That is grammatically incorrect and disturbing.”

 

Seamus immediately hugged Krel tight.

 

“I love you, please never stop.”


End file.
